SE-009
Strange Encounter #009 "Tomb world" Official event In February of 37 DoS Star Control Federation (SCF) discovered planet PS-03 on a surveying mission which would later be called the tomb world, or later the first tomb world. PS-03 is a planet 6,414 km in radius and a circumference of 40,300.35 km and from space appears grey with large clouds covering its surface. Sometime pre-dating the discovery of the Shield a civilization existed on the world that appeared to reach it's nuclear era and then annihilated it's self leaving a irradiated wasteland left of the world. Little trace remained of any civilization and it was to dangerous to send people so probes and drones were sent down to the planet to observe what remained. Several small buildings and a few bits of architecture remained and samples would be brought back to be observed. The world would be curtained off from the rest of space as it was to irradiated to settle for any foreseeable future. Investigation 6 months after discovery of PS-03 a special operation team was sent to look into it as signs of life still persisted on the surface. Fearing that a potential alien race that was short sighted enough to whip out near all life on it's home world might one day rebuild to reach the stars the SCF sent a wet work team to investigate what life remained and if it could be trusted. Sending down 3 fire teams in high radiation protection gear they touched down in what would become known as the sea of gas masks due to the large amount of corpses found with gas masks and protection against radiation. This would be the first in a series of troubling signs that events of mass killing took place after the nuclear war as groups were protecting themselves against radiation. Some 18 km from the landing sight they encountered what appeared to be a vault with it's door ripped open by what appeared to be forklift like vehicles, the team had one group stay at the entrance to keep communication steady and the other teams ventured inside. To their horror they discovered hundreds of people killed inside, all of them with bullet wounds. The bodies were in positions that suggested that they had been defending from a large mob of people, after the attack they dragged the mob bodies out and left the guard force where they died. It was reported that the corpses were less then 100 years old, though given their exobiology and that no predators seemed to exist anymore it was impossible to guess the rate of decay. No survivors were located. After leaving the exposed vault they continued on they found most structures were not destroyed as they appeared from orbit. Most were in disrepair from what appeared to be a violent uprising that occurred after the war. Farther investigation showed that there was a life form group nearby. Along the way the group recorded that it appeared as though some of the gasp mask corpses looked as though they were still drawing breath, but were told that it was just the way the winds were moving the corpses clothing. The group came to find that the life signs were in another vault and deep underground. This new vault had it's door partially open, just enough for the team to get through with a small amount of trouble; some having to leave a small amount of equipment outside. The vault seemed to be in good condition but power had been rerouted to somewhere else. The team attempted to access computers using power cells that they had brought, the computer hard drives had been completely corrupted, suggesting they had either crashed or a were exposed to a powerful magnetic field that whipped them clean. NAME REDACTED suggested it was possible that they were intentionally sabotaged for them to be whipped so clean. The team ventured into the poorly kept interior, the stairway was full of corpses that looked as though they had been eaten as their bone was tossed around and teeth marks were left on them. It appeared to be cannibalism as the cloths appeared to be taken off rather then ripped. At the bottom of the vault the team encountered some form of mutated natives. Their bodies twisted and burned by radiation, cancerous growths along their body and their eyes had sunk in their faces due to lack of food. The team carried out their intended mission and shot the found life forms. This caused all other life forms to attack the team, either from an understanding of what guns were or because of the sound it caused. Team REDACTED INFORMATION eliminated over 700 lifeforms. This concluded their operation and they retrieved 3 former lifeforms for study and their bodies were brought back to space under heavy quarantine. Several sights like this were found at later dates and teams experienced similar events. Partially opened vaults with groups of heavily malformed lifeforms inside them that they promptly executed and 3 selected corpses of different ages and deformities were taken back for study. Later study found that these lifeforms suffered from major effects of radiation poisoning and abnormalities often associated with children of incestuous relationships. After the purging of the species the teams left and considered the mission a success. A later expedition lead by OSNI in DATE REDACTED and found several new life signs on the planet. They would intact protocol: Red, a tactical nuclear strike of specific locations carried out by OSNI Reverent stealth corvettes. Several probes were left in orbit to ensure that no life still exists. OSNI director NAME REDACTED suggested that they use protocol: Black, the complete orbital bombardment of the entire world, in order to ensure that no life ever comes from PS-03 and to ensure that the actions carried out by them are never known to the greater Mass Alliance or Aetherian sector.